On recherche un nouveau membre
by princessed
Summary: Pendant la saison 1, Hal Jordan et John Stewart refusent farouchement que Guy Gardner intègre la Ligue. Comment a-t-il fini par être admis ? Voici ma version perso très stupide façon Mary Sue.


Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas, je ne cherche pas à m'enrichir avec cette fanfiction.

_On recherche un nouveau membre_

Comme tous les ans, la Ligue se réunissait pour discuter des nouvelles admissions. Cette année, le choix s'avérait très difficile. En effet, la plupart des super-héros indépendants s'avéraient très attachés à leur indépendance et certains membres de l'Equipe avaient l'âge minimum pour intégrer la Ligue mais préféraient rester où ils étaient. Tout cela commençait à énerver les membres permanents, qui tenaient vraiment à intégrer au moins une personne par an.

- Je pense, avança Flash, que le Green Lantern Guy Gardner…

- Non ! s'écrièrent Hal et John en chœur.

- Il me semble…

- NON !

- Ils ont pas tort, fit remarquer Wonder Woman. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui une fois et il ne m'a pas vraiment inspiré confiance.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Captain Marvel. Il a été méchant.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs. Tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu affaire à Gardner y allaient de leur petite anecdote. Arrogance, mépris, difficulté à coopérer… la liste était longue. Batman finit par réclamer le silence.

- Nous avons une autre candidate possible, annonça-t-il.

- Une? demandèrent Hawk Girl et Wonder Woman, soudain très intéressées.

- Une, oui. Elle vient d'une dimension parallèle et elle s'appelle Kryshtall Ashayaffallla Mary Sue Wayne-Kent. C'est une hybride moitié Kryptonienne et moitié Martienne indigo.

L'hologramme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux violets apparut sur l'écran. Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds sauf Martian Manhunter qui protesta :

- Il n'existe pas de Martiens indigo.

- Dans sa dimension, il existe des Martiens de cette couleur, une espèce superpuissante et opprimée par la galaxie en général. Elle est la dernière de son espèce. Elle possède environ mille fois le potentiel télépathique de Miss Martian, parle 853 langues et peut communiquer avec les grille-pains. Elle possède également des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de Queen Bee.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle peut manipuler la plupart des hommes et certaines femmes ? s'enquit Plastic Man.

- Non, elle peut manipuler tous les hommes, toutes les femmes et tous les ornithorynques.

- A-t-elle déjà coopéré avec des super-héros ? s'enquit Superman.

- Non. Ses parents, le Roi et la Reine de sa planète, ont été tués par le Joker de sa dimension quand elle avait deux ans. Ensuite, elle a été élevée comme une esclave, obligée de travailler 49 heures par jour, selon elle parce que tout le monde était jaloux de ses capacités. Elle a dû fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie en n'emportant rien d'autre qu'un sabre japonais et un médaillon magique. Elle a appris toute seule à parler 863 langues...

- Elle en parlait un peu moins il y a cinq minutes, intervint Fate.

- Elle vient d'apprendre à en parler une dizaine. Et elle a fait abolir l'esclavage dans toute la galaxie à seize ans. Aujourd'hui, elle en a quatorze. Elle vient tout juste de mourir héroïquement pour sauver la Terre et tout le monde la pleure mais elle va ressusciter dans une semaine.

- Tu oublies le plus important, fit remarquer Superman. Sait-elle coopérer et s'intégrer à une équipe ?

Batman mit alors en route un enregistrement de la voix de Mary Sue. Celle-ci évoquait un son de clochettes, de violons et de guitares métal mais ses paroles étaient imprégnées d'une colère noire :

_- Comment peux-tu me traiter aussi mal, Batounet ? Pense à tout ce qu'on m'a fait subir : mon père m'a violée, mon grand-père m'a violée et Klarion m'a violée ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, souviens-toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tellement belle que tout le monde tombe amoureux de moi et jamais je n'oublierai ce traumatisme quand..._

Batman coupa l'enregistrement et tout le monde resta estomaqué. Captain Marvel fut le premier à parler :

- Elle t'a parlé sur ce ton ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé juste avant ?

- Je lui ai demandé de refermer une porte derrière elle, c'est ça qui l'a mise en colère.

Les membres permanents de la Ligue se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'une pareille énergumène.

- A côté d'elle, ce serait un rêve de travailler avec Gardner, dit Hal à mi-voix.

- On prend Gardner ! décida John.

C'est ainsi que malgré un dossier pas très avantageux, Guy Gardner intégra la Ligue des Justiciers.

_La fin !_


End file.
